onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bushido Wakizashi
Bushido Wakizashi is a Samurai originating in Wano Country and is known as the honored grandson due to his relation with Ryuma. Introduction Appearance Bushido is a young brown haired samurai from wano country with vivid green eyes and more masculine facial features. He is first seen as a kid where he wore a blue kimono shirt with purple pants and brown shoes. When he turned thirteen he wore a similar outfit to his modern uniform. It consisted of a pair of blue pants with a leather belt and mesh shirt with a white fur coat as well as an orange headband. He hadn't changed his outfit the entire time between the ages of sixteen, when he founded the gun-gun pirates, and his twenty third year of life. Now he wore loose fitting blue pants with yellow patches on the knees and a leather waist guard held up by a thick belt. He thick leather boots and a thicker leather jacket over a sleeveless turquoise shirt. Along with leather smelters gloves he has a scabbard for his longsword on his back. Personality and Relationships Personality Bushido has a personality based on the author, he believes in bushido (a pun on his name) and has a minor problem with swearing. He is often annoyed when people comment on his thin eyebrows and is somewhat sarcastic. Between the ages of six and twelve his father noted that he was extremely perverted often tricking women into mommying him. Though he still finds a way to get away with his perverted antics he is often scolded, a reason that most of his crew are male (to avoid being beaten). Relationships Crew He has a unique relationship with his crew having his top eight soldiers linked together with ear pieces that allow clear communication in a crowded battle. He believes everything is strictly business but still, even after battle sheds tears for his allies lost giving them each a funeral at sea. Top Eight The top Eight are the eight commanders of his ship that command a total of thirty four soldiers. Bushido has a personal relationship with the lot of them and even provides extra food after battle to repent for the lives lost. Shichibukai He has a dislike of almost all of the shichibukai aside from Dracule and Law even going as far as calling them friends. His dislike of especially buggy implies he has very little sense of humor. Abilities Inventions At the very least he is an excellent inventor saving up bounties and building a ship of steel called the Sea Shepard Steve Irwin GO, named after the author's role model. He built the ship with the aid of the top eight and thirty four samurai. He built the first full metal jacket that held seven millimeter rounds through an octagonal barrel, the gun is primarily lever action. He built three, two meter long torpedo's and launchers underneath the back deck as well as six broadside cannons hidden in the rooms of several crew bays. Sword skills He is so fast with his sword he is able to sever a muggy ball before it had the chance to explode and disarm an awakened zoan, Literally. His skill is enough to break out of an Ope Ope no mi and to a lesser extent slice the bearer of the rust rust fruit because his sword is made out of vajra and laced with sea stone, closer to stone than steel. Iaido is a fighting style whereby Bushido rapidly unsheathes his blade slashes anywhere between once and thirty two times wipes down his blade and as he re-sheathes it his opponent or opponents fall. Devil Fruit He uses the Tori Tori no Mi Model: Phoenix to manipulate Cyan flames, though technically a zoan it has regenerative capabilities of a Logia and it manipulates his body like a paramecia, all added effects aside it only has one form. Phoenix Sage Fireball is a Technique used by bushido to launch a fireball from his mouth, it was strong enough to match the force of Luffy's Gum-Gum Elephant Gun Phoenix Sage Fire Flower is a technique where bushido fires a volley of fireballs from his finger tips, it was powerful enough to counter Luffy's Gum Gum Gatling Gun. Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson is his most advanced technique where he fires a volley of fireballs each roughly a meter in diameter, this was strong enough to nullify Ace's most powerful attack. Shotgun He keeps a shotgun on his left side that fires either a three gram slug shot or three grams of 0.2 gram pellets. It is armed with a bayonet and it's slugs are accurate up to two hundred meters. History